


Golden

by NancyBrown



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Extra Treat, Gen, Trick or Treat 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éowyn's senses are alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abluestocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluestocking/gifts).



Éowyn kept her eyes closed. Sitting here in the sunlight, warm rays poked through her lids and filled her vision with crimson. She opened her ears, listening to the stirring of the hot summer wind through the yellow stalks of the corn swaying and rustling in the field. Her mare's teeth clipped the rich grass with crunchy chews. She could smell the sweet grain, and the horse, and the thick scent of the earth below her bursting with dark life after last night's storm. On her back, she felt the ropes of her golden plaits, tightly-woven this morning and coming free in strands as the day pulsed on around her.

She heard Éomer's chuckle. "Open your eyes, sleepy."

"I'm not asleep. I'm experiencing."

He sighed with all the gravity of his ten years. "'Experiencing.'" His tone mocked her but with deep fondness. "Are you finished experiencing or do you need a longer nap?"

Éowyn frowned and let her eyes drift open, shocked by the brilliant sun. "I'm ready." She jumped to her feet, lifting her practise sword. "Let's continue."


End file.
